deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Icarus Landing (DXMD)
'Icarus Landing '''returns as an augmentation in [[Deus Ex: Mankind Divided|''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided]]. Unlike many other augmentations from Deus Ex: Human Revolution, this one appears to have not been changed at all except for the icons and slight name change. Description :Essentially a safety device, the Icarus Landing System is an automatically-triggered augmentation that allows users to drop from extreme heights without incurring physical damage. :The device has an accelerative descent sensor built in; in free-fall, the unit automatically generates a fixed-focus electromagnetic lensing field. This field magnifies the Earth's ambient magnetosphere and produces a reciprocal effect, gently pushing upwards against the user. This slows the user's fall and facilitates a smooth landing. :The magnetic field can also be modulated manually to channel a portion of the energy produced by the EMF generator into a localized shockwave centered on the landing surface. This shockwave generates enough concussive force to incapacitate nearby enemies. It also generates a great deal of noise and will alert nearby personnel. :Prevent damage when falling from any height. :* Activation cost: 2 Praxis :* Activation: passive :* Energy consumption: none Upgrades Descent Velocity Modulator :Upon detection of dangerous downward g-forces, the High-Fall Safeguard System automatically generates a fixed-focus electromagnetic lensing field, projected downward along the plane of the drop, to allow for a safe landing. When engaged, the Icarus Strike finishes the landing by pulsing the electromagnetic field outwards from the landing zone, which can result in a loss of consciousness for nearby individuals. :Slow the rate of descent when falling from a great height. :Includes the Icarus Strike ability that can incapacitate enemies and displaces objects on the ground when landing. :* Upgrade requirement: Icarus Landing :* Activation cost: N/A :* Activation: contextual :* Energy consumption: none Notes * Several members of the Augmented Rights Coalition can be seen using the Icarus Landing System in the E3 gameplay trailer for Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. * This augmentation, along with the typhoon, is needed to complete the achievement, Express Elevator to Hell, Going Down. * Occasionally, the animation does not play. However, once the augmentation comes online, the player may no longer be damaged from falling. * If you're just short of triggering the animation with a fall, pressing and holding crouch will skip it, and Adam will land hard on his knees and hands instead. This is very useful when you don't want to attract too much attention, and even more relevant if Adam's specced out for stealth with the leg silencers aug. However, Adam's completely defenseless until he stands back up, which takes a few seconds. The key to get this move down is that Adam must fall flat. The player must not steer - simply fall. * Adept players will quickly figure out that Adam falls in a way very reminiscent to old 8- and 16-bit characters; which is to say, approaching a ledge, and simply dropping down, will save you a lot of time versus actually jumping down, due to his 16-bit fall speed. * The 'strike' part of this aug can be activated when falling (or jumping) from heights of 9 or more meters. Its impact is 4.5 meters across, and non-lethally takes out anyone in Adam's landing zone, but non-combatants and very light characters can get knocked out if they're within 5 meters. Very heavily armored characters, as well as high tier ones, will merely reel as if hit by a stun grenade if Adam can't place them close to the epicenter of his angel wings. * Like the P.E.P.S, icarus strike, while non-lethal, can have very lethal consequences for the people you use it on. Trivia * Earth's magnetic field at 0° latitude (on the equator) is 31 μT (microTesla) or 310 mG (miliGauss). In comparison, a household refrigerator has a field of 5 mT or 50 G while a loudspeaker has 1 T to 2.4 T or 10 kG to 24 kG. Category:Back Augmentation Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided augmentations